


听话

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Puppets, Puppy Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 金东贤早就知道朴佑镇想做狗。
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin, 金东贤/朴佑镇
Kudos: 7





	听话

朴佑镇新养了一只比熊犬，取名叫饼干。饼干刚到家不久，怎么也不听话，咬烂了朴佑镇无数双拖鞋，抓得家里的沙发角满是裂痕，他无奈至极，刚好朋友来家里做客，推荐了附近一家狗狗幼儿园的老板，说老板是专业训狗师出身，调教宠物有一手。

当天下午朴佑镇就带着饼干去了店里。

前台的员工很热情地接待了他，不久就把老板叫了出来。彼时朴佑镇坐在沙发上捧着纸杯，饼干尾巴耷拉着蜷在他大腿上，老板现身的瞬间饼干就跳到地面上，焦躁地叫了两声。朴佑镇抬头，先是看见了老板的眼睛。那双眼睛太过瞩目，短暂的一瞥就让他愣住了，他下意识起身，饼干在他脚边转圈，而他分不出心神去顾及摆出防卫姿态的宠物。

那双眼尾上挑的眼睛笑起来，朴佑镇才回过神，终于看清了老板的眼口鼻。他松开下意识咬在一起的牙关，扯了扯嘴角算是回应笑得温和良善的老板。老板伸出右手示意，他把手搭上去，听见老板自我介绍，说自己叫金东贤。

那只手干燥而温暖。朴佑镇在心底回味了三遍那个常见得不能更常见的名字后，才被饼干的叫声抓回注意力。他慌忙撤了手，蹲下抱起饼干，金东贤就背着手微笑着看他。他只瞥一眼那张漂亮得张扬的脸，就收回了视线，看着自己怀里呲牙的比熊犬，介绍说这是饼干。

金东贤凑近了，手掌托住饼干的下巴挠了两下，饼干就呜呜两声，翘着尾巴往金东贤掌心拱。朴佑镇顺势撒手，饼干跃进金东贤怀里时，他闻到了金东贤身上柔和的木香。

“客人贵姓？”

听见这句朴佑镇才懊恼，明明应该在老板介绍后回应的姓名，他却手忙脚乱地失了礼貌。咳嗽两声找回了状态，他才说：“免贵，朴佑镇。”

“佑镇看起来跟我差不多大噢，是同年朋友吗？”

“我99年的。”

“啊，”金东贤的视线从饼干身上抬起来，那双眼睛又成月牙，看着朴佑镇说，“那佑镇是弟弟啦，我比你大一岁。”

闲聊至此让朴佑镇有些不知所措，他应了一声不知道该怎么接话，双手踌躇着往口袋里插，又觉得不太礼貌，抽出来搭在身侧。可这让他更僵硬，他看着饼干窝在金东贤怀里呼噜叫，心下开始埋怨他家不听话的狗。

所幸金东贤没当回事，他只是安抚好了饼干，就从工作台掏出一张表格，递给了朴佑镇。朴佑镇看着表格的时候他就已经把水性笔的笔盖打开，轻轻放在客人手边，解释着训练课程的内容与费用。亲和的声线挑逗朴佑镇的耳膜，激得他半点没听进去，只潦草听见一句最后的价格总结。不算太过离谱的高昂，朴佑镇索性点点头，说那从今天开始吧。

金东贤有些发愣，他没见过这么爽快的客人，但也乐得省事，笑了一声就说自己去打收据，佑镇再稍微等一等。走的时候饼干还窝在他臂弯里。

叫得太亲昵了，朴佑镇想，他深吸一口气，还没吐出来就被身侧的小员工吓了一跳。员工没在意他的疏离，只是给他的水杯里又倒上了白水，闲聊一样没头没尾地开口：“我们老板长得很像猫吧哈哈哈，可能因为这个狗狗看见他都不怎么高兴。”

朴佑镇回想饼干初见时的防备，就稍点点头，员工见他回应又开始侃大山，说但是老板驯狗真的很厉害，可以快速和宠物熟悉起来，在最短的时间里让它们听话。

朴佑镇没来由地有些心痒，他客气地应答两声，就看见金东贤从办公室里出来，颀长的身形让他又险些走神，最后还是饼干的叫声把他拉回现实。他接过单据，付好账单后金东贤问他要不要留下来看看第一次课程，他待在金东贤身边实在不太自在，只打算马上走人，金东贤和员工就把他送到门口，他打了招呼正准备走，金东贤就举起了饼干的前爪朝他晃了晃。

比熊犬的憨态让朴佑镇看了忍不住微笑，金东贤就笑意盈盈地看着他，冷不丁说：“我们佑镇笑起来很可爱啊。”

朴佑镇红了耳尖，讪笑两声就落荒而逃。

说是两个小时后去接小狗，朴佑镇就在附近的商场消磨时间，钱花得差不多了，一看时间还有一个小时，他站在甜品店门口踌躇半天，进去买了三杯奶茶，干脆直接提着一手吃的喝的溜达去了店里。

小员工不见人影，只有开放的训练室里有饼干的声音。他把手上那一袋吃的放在休息区的沙发上，拎着两杯奶茶去了训练室。

朴佑镇听得出饼干兴奋的声音，间或夹杂着响片的声音和金东贤的命令声，他站定在门口，就看见金东贤侧对着他，右手手指勾着饼干的下巴。他先是注意到那双骨节分明的手，指甲修剪得很圆润，指骨清晰地突出。袖子被金东贤挽到肘弯，所以朴佑镇能追着手背上的青筋往更高处看——那节小臂白得有些晃眼。

一瞬间内他看到金东贤脸颊的小痣，还有耳垂的耳洞。他下意识地摸了摸自己的，突然觉得有些空落，还没来得及撤回视线，金东贤就发觉了他的存在。那张脸转过来的时候有些冷漠，不过很快笑容就攀附上去，朴佑镇稳了稳心神，把手里的奶茶递了出去。

金东贤笑得很开心：“给我带的吗？佑镇有心了。”

饼干飞快地窜到主人脚边，绕着朴佑镇转圈。朴佑镇的注意力还在那个耳洞上，他很快就察觉到左耳耳垂是一片光滑，疑惑但是也不好过问，抱起饼干就跟着金东贤去了休息区。

金东贤是擦好了洗手液才开始喝奶茶的。朴佑镇过分地看着那两只手相互揉搓，指尖摩擦的样子让人想入非非。凸起的血管被按压下去又鼓起来，他想把那些线条看得更仔细，下一秒金东贤就扯下了衣袖。他只好讪讪地拿起奶茶喝了一口，糖争相黏在他的喉咙。

吸管穿破包装的声音有些突兀，朴佑镇再抬眼的时候对上了金东贤的眼睛。那两只过于夺目的眼睛笑得很开心，卧蚕弯在眼下，亲和力满分可朴佑镇总看出一丝冷清。让人有些心颤。

“佑镇来得有些早呢。我刚教好饼干上厕所。”金东贤说。

朴佑镇点头：“还有要教的吗？”

“你跟我来吧。”

遂两人起身，饼干还是想往金东贤怀里窜，但朴佑镇收紧了臂弯。

朴佑镇坐在训练室地板上，看金东贤训狗。金东贤会时不时朝他望过来，而他多数情况下只是看着饼干重复动作的样子。响片和狗叫的声音，还有金东贤下的口令。这些爬满了他的脑子，他发现自己听不清心跳，轰隆隆的有如雷声。他不敢再看金东贤的脸，只有在饼干把金东贤带着侧过身的时候他才敢看一眼那个背影。

金东贤在训练的时候声音很低，那张总是笑着的脸冷静下来，竟然让线条显得更锋利。还有那只握着响片的手，朴佑镇控制不住去盯延伸的血管和粗大的骨节，这让他的小腹有些发酸。

他不得不承认金东贤训狗的时候很性感，那双冷静的眼睛也好，下命令的嘴也好，连带着吸引饼干注意力的手。他觉得那些响片声勾引的是自己，金东贤屡次瞟过来的眼神都如芒在背。终于他叹一口气，起身，金东贤说是不是太枯燥了啊，他说不是，你们这有厕所吗，金东贤指示左转角落。

朴佑镇勉强笑笑，逃出了训练室。他撑在洗手池前面，想自己果然不能多呆，红晕爬到他眼角，他不敢想金东贤看去了几分，就偷偷在心底骂自己变态。

平复过后他回到训练室，金东贤不再训了，盘腿坐在地上喂饼干小零食。这样的他又是笑着的，显得很温暖。朴佑镇走近，也蹲下摸摸饼干的下巴。

金东贤问他：“怎么会想养狗呢？”

他说：“就是喜欢。原来想养一只大型犬，后来觉得难训就养了小的。发现小的更难养。”

金东贤笑着说小型犬个性通常更活泼，他附和应答，也不敢多看那双笑眼。

抱着饼干道别的时候金东贤捧着那杯奶茶，嘬珍珠的样子看着很像松鼠。朴佑镇看笑了，不知道是不是因为即将离开的松快让他心脏终于缓过神，他按照金东贤说的那样叫他东贤哥，说明天见，金东贤点头，又摸摸饼干的头顶，夸赞乖狗狗。

饼干看起来很开心，只有朴佑镇因为那句话耳朵红到家门口。

课程即将过半的时候，朴佑镇知道自己喜欢上金东贤了，也不知道喜欢的是那只手还是那双眼睛，反正春梦旖旎里居然没有小金老板的全脸，模模糊糊地只是手上的血管、冷漠的眼睛，还有延绵不绝的响片声。醒来的时候他看见睡梦中的饼干，又想起那句称赞，三个字是他梦里高潮的导火索。

他心想全完了。

明明金东贤待他时总是笑着，慢慢熟悉起来后总是玩笑开到天边，还会毫不吝啬地夸赞他可爱，他会不好意思，但也仅仅是不好意思。可金东贤夸饼干是乖狗狗的时候他的脊骨会酸麻得站不住。

两周的课程其实结束得很快，万幸金东贤跟他投机，带着他去吃了好几家美食店，他会觉得走出训练室的金东贤很不一样，他喜欢金东贤的手摸他头顶的时候，或者夹菜给他吃的时候。但那种渴望还是会找上他，金东贤教他给饼干拴绳时，牵引绳绕着金东贤的手腕转了五圈。他会惊异那颗圆碌碌的腕骨看起来易碎又脆弱，指骨却绷紧了勾勒出掌控的意味。

他不了解这种欲望，但他也实在喜欢金东贤下班后的温柔。这不冲突，即使昨天梦到的是金东贤给他戴上项圈，来接饼干的时候他也能带着最自然的声音跟他东东哥打闹。

朴佑镇喜欢叫金东贤东东哥，有时候连哥也不叫，金东贤对这些丝毫不在意，他只是笑笑，有时候会用手揉捏朴佑镇的后颈。这对于朴佑镇来说像一种警示，那只手滑过自己颈后的发茬时会顺带抚平那些鸡皮疙瘩，或者一路向下抚摸过凸起的脊骨。

这很色情。

在之后他们依旧这么过着，顺其自然确定了关系，金东贤会在下班时间表现得像个小孩，出去约会的时候让人想不起训练室里的那双眼睛。也只有工作之外朴佑镇才感觉得到两人仅一年的年龄差，即使金东贤有时过分喜欢替他做决定，他也只是顺从地听；但更多时候是他以下犯上，闹得金东贤哭笑不得。 路上偶遇流浪猫狗时金东贤也还是一副温温柔柔的幼稚样，他对那些攻击性十足的小东西提不起一点脾气，可朴佑镇知道饼干犯错时金东贤的反应。

平衡其实结束在几杯酒之后。朴佑镇忘了那天到底是怎么滚上床的，只记得做到兴起时金东贤从后面攥紧了他的脖颈，把他的脸往床上摁。他的双手自开始就被锁在身后，那只操纵牵引绳的手终于钳制住了他自己，他的喘息被埋在被单里，闷闷地战栗。

在之后的做爱里捆绑成了常事，朴佑镇的手腕被桎梏在床头，他动弹不得，被来回操弄得像浸在水里，皮肤皱起，压力从四面八方裹住他。金东贤的眼睛是他的氧气。一切在水里像太过遥远，朴佑镇的眼睛被汗水搅得酸涩，高高在上的金东贤让他有些害怕，他遂反抗，用力扯着手铐，金属铛铛响。金东贤像逗狗一样勾住他的下巴，眼睛里没有笑意，凶狠地瞪他。

他被金东贤的手指挠得麻痒，全身毛孔张开呼吸，又因为那双眼睛如坠冰窟。

结束的时候情潮裹着皮肤，朴佑镇屁股上留着掐捏的淤青与巴掌印，他抖得不像样，问金东贤我犯错了吗。

金东贤只是亲亲他，说：以后听话。

他会像狗一样蹭上去，讨好地往金东贤怀里钻。

那天朴佑镇被压在落地窗上，往下看是首尔夜景，美不美他不知道，他只是因为恐高而吓坏了，抖着腿求金东贤放他走。

金东贤不依，以为他又闹脾气，直到人腿软滑到了地上，他才察觉朴佑镇发白的嘴唇。他一手蒙住朴佑镇的眼睛，一手绕到前面摸胸乳，又细细密密地吻他的颈后，朴佑镇被舔得动情，耳朵里听到金东贤安抚的声音：“我在这，不用怕。”

他喘得更厉害了，没被锁住的手扣住了在他胸口流连的手指，捉到自己嘴边，伸出舌头就舔舐着金东贤圆圆的指尖。金东贤从善如流，手指伸进去了搅动朴佑镇的舌头，还要去摸摸那颗虎牙，玩得朴佑镇兜不住口水，含糊地求饶。

他带着被舔湿的手指去摸朴佑镇后穴，顺势坐到椅子上，蒙住他眼睛的手向后施力，把朴佑镇后脑勺按在自己的肩膀上。

朴佑镇张着嘴巴像要索吻，金东贤就咬他下唇。反复孟浪击垮了朴佑镇的理智，他眼不能视一物，只有嗅觉格外灵敏，他嗅着金东贤发丝的味道，又侧头跌跌撞撞地咬住金东贤的耳垂。他早就知道那个被他误会的耳洞是一颗痣，那颗痣像他的响片。他像狗品尝骨头一样吮吸，又舔又咬，虎牙磨得金东贤肉疼，就往他屁股上打一巴掌。

朴佑镇松口，又被金东贤吻得七荤八素，金东贤撞得很深，坐姿让朴佑镇五脏六腑都颤抖。他呜呜地叫，昏了头，像被倒吊着头重脚轻。金东贤蛊惑一样在他耳边问：“做不做主人的乖狗狗？”

他就呀呀地点头，呻吟连不成句子，狼狈地犹如婴儿。

“喜不喜欢主人？”

朴佑镇夹紧了后穴，金东贤往一处捣，激得他反扣住金东贤的手，收紧了手指，指甲掐进肉里。他叫着，艰难地往外说喜欢，磕磕巴巴地讨巧，叫金东贤亲了又亲。

到最后他干脆放肆地叫主人、主人，说狗狗喜欢主人这样操，狗狗是乖狗狗，会听主人的话。金东贤夸奖他，像当初夸奖饼干那样夸，咬着他的脖子，狼叼住猎物一样标记。他在朴佑镇身上又掐又咬，留着满身青紫红痕，朴佑镇看不见，他就更来劲。狗狗的口水流出来也不知道，混了汗液被他全揉在胸口掐了又掐。每掐一次朴佑镇就短暂地叫一声，像小狗欢迎零食，又像他摇响片时条件反射的欣喜。

金东贤早知道朴佑镇想做狗。他见到他的第一天就想训他，一步步搭好了陷阱，提着零食引诱这只大型犬一脚踩空，跌进他的怀抱里。朴佑镇越自称小狗他越性起，最后做得两人浑身湿漉漉，自己的肩膀和耳后成了重灾区，全是小狗受不住的眼泪和口水。第二天他看着朴佑镇转醒，还要凑到人羞红的耳边问早。

他说小狗真乖，好听话，以后都跟主人这样玩好不好。

朴佑镇抓着被子往自己头上罩，金东贤可有耐心，他等着朴佑镇露出眼睛，提溜地转着看他，再看他，最后听朴佑镇说好，狗狗跟喜欢主人玩。

最后金东贤给朴佑镇配了个项圈。在朴佑镇家沙发里干他的时候饼干围着他们叫，金东贤逼朴佑镇看饼干圆圆的眼睛，朴佑镇羞得要死，金东贤就扯着他的项圈施压，他不得不听话，听见金东贤夸他：狗狗乖，比饼干乖。

金东贤边顶边说，我们佑镇比饼干听话，比饼干聪明，我说过大型犬比小型犬好教，你看是不是，佑镇真是主人的乖狗狗。

End.


End file.
